


Come On

by jadedgemini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean refuses to get up to go get groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

"Jean wake up. There is no food, you have to go to the store." Marco shook Jean as he talked. The blond just pulled the blankets over his head. "You can't live off air you idiot. You need actual food to survive."

"Shut up. I don't wanna get up." Jean moaned from under his covers. Just then Marco tossed the blankets off of him and shoved the alarm clock in his face.

"It's three in the afternoon. It's time to get the fuck up and do stuff with your life." Marco's harsh words were covered by the soothing tone in his voice. "It's been like two weeks since you left the house you lazy bum. Oh and Sasha has been calling you non-stop ya know."

"Why haven't you answered the phone then?" Jean questioned as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You know I hate talking to people over the phone. It's just so fucking annoying."

" Yeah I know Jean, but you know why I didn't answer." Marco said. Jean nodded and stood up. He picked his phone up off his night stand where he put it the night before. He looked through his missed calls to see 50 from Sasha and a few from other friends and family. He tapped the call back option and waited fro it to dial. He didn't have to wait at all for her to pick up.

"Jean! Oh my goodness you're alive!." She exclaimed. Her loudness startled Jean but he quickly adjusted to it.

"Yeah, sorry for missing your calls. I lost my phone. Turns out it was stuck in my couch on silent." He forced a laugh to accompany his lie.

"I don't believe that but whatever. Are you okay? It's been two weeks..." She trailed, concern laced her voice. Jean took a deep breath before he responded.

"I'm fine. Hey Sash I have to go I was gonna go to get groceries and I need to take a shower." After promises of calling later he hung up. He flung his phone onto his bed and headed to the shower. 

Steam hung in the room as Jean finished drying off but before he left the room he caught a glimpse of the clouded mirror that sported a message. " Looking sexy" It read. That brought a smile to Jean's face. He left the bathroom and was getting ready when Marco began to talk again. "It's getting colder out so don't forget your jacket. The last thing you need is a cold." Jean nodded as he laced up his work boots. "Ya know I don't think you could survive without somebody constantly reminding you of stuff." Marco teased.

"Yeah, that's why I have you around though. Right?" Jean asked as he walked to the living room to grab his jacket off the couch.

"Heh, yeah I guess so." Marco's freckled face scrunched up as he talked and walked behind the shorter man. Jean picked up he jacket to reveal the scrubbed at blood stain that dirtied his couch. His grip on his jacket tightened but his chest felt even tighter. Marco noticed the change in Jean's demeanor as soon as he had picked up that jacket. He placed a hand gently on Jean's shoulder to comfort him but it only made him break into tears."Jean I want you to know that I always loved you. Nothing will change that. Please stop blaming yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know Marco, I know, but I wish it would have been me instead. You deserved to live a long life." He sobbed.

"There is nothing you can do for me now. All you can do is live your life for me." Jean nodded and reached for the hand on his shoulder but the hand was gone. He gathered himself together and headed out the door. Before he closed it he looked back in.

"I love you Marco." There was no response. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a happy little fic where Marco had to force Jean out of bed so they could go play at the park. I don't know at what point it turned to this.


End file.
